Voldemort's Rage
by FantasyFanatic001
Summary: This is what is happening in the last parts of book six, only from Voldemort's view. Somewhat sinister but please Read and Review. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books.


"It will all be set and finished soon," Wormtail heard his master say.

"He will be d-dead," Wormtail said in a mousey voice while crouched in the corner. He feared his master, and he has reason to fear. His master shouted cruelly at him constantly.

"Fetch Nagini, I want her here to comfort me," Lord Voldemort commanded ignoring Wormtail's gasp of fear when he was addressed.

Wormtail hesitated for a moment, hoping the order would be revoked. He had tried his master's patience too long, "GO GET NAGINI NOW, OR I'LL FEED YOU TO HER; YOU FILTHY RAT!" Lord Voldemort screamed at Wormtail. Wormtail scurried from the room as fast as his squat legs could carry his overweight body. His master hated him and he new it.

While Wormtail was fetching the giant snake, Lord Voldemort was going over the plans in his power hungry, evil mind. "The boy will _kill _him and then…" he said to himself emphasizing the word kill with almost a loving tone. "Once he does, I'll have to put up with his strutting around, that insignificant boy. He is just like his father, proud of NOTHING!" whispering until he shrieked the last word. "He and his father are worth no more to me than that cowardly servant in the corner. Narcissa on the other hand, a very talented witch, beautiful too," he said curling his lips in a snake like grin, but suddenly lowering his voice, because Wormtail had returned with Nagini.

"Master," Wormtail squeaked placing the snake at his feet.

"Nagini, where have you been, while I was stuck with the rat," Voldemort addressed Nagini in Parsletonge. Nagini was his one comfort; she had sustained him through many things.

"I was enjoying the cool grass outside," she answered to his question.

"You did not tell me, you would enjoy going outside. I would have had Wormtail take you," he spoke to her.

"I also enjoyed the quiet. The washed up wizard always wails about his troubles when he is alone with Me." she explained.

"He does, does he? What kind of troubles does he complain about?" he said giving Wormtail a malicious glance.

"He wails about something of wanting to be honored and praised for the sacrifice he gave. Also something about whishing the Potters weren't dead." She suggested.

"WHAT?! You wish the Potters were alive. Where would you be then? You would still be lurking his shadow. You would never have had me as a master. But is that what you want? DO YOU WANT A NEW MASTER!?" Voldemort said screaming his question.

"No master, I would serve no other than you," Wormtail said while quivering, bowing at his master's chair

"LIAR! How dare you lie to me? Do you not remember I am the most accomplished Lagilimist in the world?" Voldemort screamed with rage. "Would you like me to send you to meet the Potters?" he said raising his wand.

"No, no master please!" Wormtail shrieked as he raised his silver hand to shield his face.

"You're nothing but an ungrateful rat! You were given the high honor of bringing me back; an honor any one of my FAITHFUL Death Eaters die for!" Voldemort hissed while lifting Wormtail's magically made hand. "And you regret your decision! Well I hope you will change your mind! CURCIO!" Voldemort shrieked then began laughing as Wormtail jerked screaming on the floor. He released Wormtail from the curse, striding to his chair near the fire leaving Wormtail twitching on the floor behind the chair. "It serves you right for being an embarrassment to your master. Leave my sight and don't come till I call you!" he finished.

Wormtail scurried again from the room. Voldemort was alone again, with Nagini to comfort him this time. He sat in his cushioned chair thinking. _My enemy dead, what a pleasing thought. It will be so much easier to kill the other one. Then I'll take care of the Order of the Phoenix, or what ever it is. I will replace the death eaters that have been lost. There are many witches and wizards I want in my army, but getting them will be tricky. _

He was removed from his meditative state by a sudden noise at the door. _They must be back._


End file.
